


Blush

by orphan_account



Category: Smosh, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of Ian and Lasercorn's dance duet from the Just Dance 4 Game Bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blush

Ian ducked out of the game room, still blushing from his dance duet with Lasercorn. He couldn't keep a grin off of his face; his stomach was sore from laughing so hard. Although, that wasn't the only part of him that was sore. He dropped a hand to his crotch, wincing slightly at the pain where Lasercorn had accidentally grabbed him as they fell over.  
  
"I didn't hurt you too bad, did I?"  
  
Ian jumped slightly, spinning around to see Lasercorn standing behind him in the deserted hallway, smiling sheepishly.  
  
Ian shook his head. "Nah, you didn't. My balls have taken much worse injuries from playing video games with Anthony, trust me."  
  
Lasercorn laughed. "Do I even want to know?"  
  
Ian shook his head, grinning. "You really don't." He leaned closer and stage-whispered, "Let's just say he's a sore loser."  
  
Lasercorn laughed. "Remind me not to piss him off."  
  
They rounded a corner, and Ian paused. "Hey, wanna hang out here for a bit?" He didn't have to be home for another couple hours, and he was enjoying the conversation. Despite the fact that they'd been working together for months now, he'd never really had a chance to spend any time alone with Lasercorn.  
  
"Yeah, alright," Lasercorn replied, smiling. He slid down the wall to sit on the floor, motioning for Ian to sit beside him. There wasn't a lot of room in the small corner; their sides brushed together slightly, making Ian shiver oddly. He shook off the feeling, searching for something to talk about, but Lasercorn spoke first.  
  
"We haven't really hung out before, have we?"  
  
Ian shook his head. "No, but we should. You're a pretty cool guy."  
  
"You are too, you know."  
  
"Thanks, Lasercorn."  
  
Lasercorn laughed. "Dude, we're friends. You can call me David."  
  
Ian blushed, looking down at the floor. "Right. David."  
  
Suddenly he felt a hand under his chin, tilting his head back up so that they were eye-to-eye. David grinned.   
  
"You're blushing!" he declared, laughing. "And here I thought you never blushed."  
  
Ian felt his cheeks reddening even more, but he smiled. "Very few people have the power to make me blush."  
  
David leaned closer; their faces were suddenly only a few inches apart. "And I'm one of those people?"  
  
Ian's heart was suddenly pounding so hard that he was surprised Mari and the rest of the guys couldn't hear it from the game room. "I guess you are," he whispered, and he closed his eyes, swallowed nervously, and leaned in.  
  
For two second he was terrified that he'd made a mistake; but then he felt David's hand on the back of his head, pulling him forward into a gentle kiss.  
  
David's lips were soft and warm, and Ian melted into the kiss, pulling him closer and parting his lips to let David's tongue slip inside his mouth. Ian couldn't remember the last time he'd had a kiss this good; he wasn't sure he ever had.  
  
Suddenly there was a shout of, "ANTHONY! MARI! COME HERE, IAN AND LASERCORN ARE MAKING OUT!"  
  
Ian pulled away with a gasp at the sound of Jovenshire's voice; he must have been too caught up in the kiss to hear Jovenshire and Sohinki's approaching footsteps. Now they were standing almost directly in front of them, both smirking.  
  
"About time," Sohinki said, laughing.  
  
"Shut up," David replied, but he was grinning too. Ian blushed.  
  
Mari and Anthony skidded around the corner, clearly having ran all the way down the hall.   
  
"Did we miss it?" Mari asked, gasping for breath.  
  
"Yes, you missed it," David replied, rolling his eyes exaggeratedly.   
  
Mari sighed. "Oh well. Anthony, you owe me twenty bucks. Pay up."  
  
Anthony pulled his wallet out of his pocket, sighing. "Fine, whatever. I really thought it would take them at least another week. Who knew Ian was such a slut?"  
  
"Hey, shut up!" Ian protested, but he couldn't help laughing.  
  
"It's getting a bit crowded here," David said pointedly. He turned to Ian. "Wanna go get coffee later tonight or something?" he asked, smiling hopefully.  
  
Ian nodded. "I'd love to."   
  
David leaned in and kissed him again quickly, despite the whistles from the rest of the crew. "I'll text you tonight, alright?"  
  
"Sure," Ian replied, grinning widely in spite of himself. "I'll talk to you then."  
  
David pushed himself up onto his feet and headed down the hallway. Sohinki, Jovenshire, and Mari followed him, all talking excitedly.  
  
When they were gone, Anthony sat down next to Ian, grinning. "So, you and Lasercorn, huh?"  
  
"I guess so," Ian replied. His mind was still spinning with everything that had just happened, but he was sure of one thing; he couldn't wait to see David again.  
  
"I hoped you guys would end up together," Anthony said. "You'll be a good couple."  
  
Ian glanced at him curiously. "How can you tell?"  
  
Anthony smiled and squeezed Ian's hand. "It's easy," he replied. "He can make you blush. Now come on." He stood up, holding out a hand to help Ian to his feet as well. "Let's get you ready for that date tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't directly mention it in the story, but my headcanon here is that Ian and Anthony used to be a couple, but they broke up recently, and they're both beginning to move on and be best friends again after the breakup. Anthony still has feelings for Ian, but he's being supportive because he wants to be a good friend.


End file.
